Mi Locura
by Makira Clishurami
Summary: Te das cuenta de tantas cosas, que deseas y amas sin importar nada. Y que si la otra persona pierde las esperanzas ser tú el que se las dé. Sin importar que seas el chico más sexy y popular de la secundaria y que te hayas enamorado de tu prima o, por supuesto, que sea tu mayor locura. (Sasu x Oc: Makira)-Lemon
1. 1 Conociendo el Deseo

_**Bueno! Aquí les traigo un fic de Sasuke y una Oc :3 espero les agrade! Disfruten la lectura! :3 **_

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo el deseo**

La vida del chico más deseado de la prestigiosa secundaria Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, se iba tornando cada vez más aburrida según su punto de vista. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo ser el chico más popular o que todos querían ser sus amigos, nada le importaba. Solo pensaba en una cosa: la dichosa noticia que sus padres tenían que darle al regresar a casa.

En la mañana ellos le dejaron una nota en la cual especificaba que tenían que decirle una cosa muy importante y algo que mostrarle.

Salió temprano ese día por lo tanto tomó el camino más largo a casa. Al llegar sus padres ya se encontraban allí y se sorprendieron al verlo, pero sus rostros eran diferentes estaban... más alegres que de costumbre.

Su hermano también estaba allí, por lo visto él era el único que faltaba, miró la hora, venía tan pensativo por el camino que no se dio cuenta en cuanto se había tardado.

-¿Qué era lo que querían de…-sus palabras quedaron en silencio por lo que sus ojos veían, una chica pelinegra de ojos ambarinos con unas pupilas bastante particulares, piel pálida y un cuerpo perfecto, era alta y su cabello llegaba hasta sus anchas caderas.

-Sasuke cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas-le dijo su hermano mientras se reía.

-Hmp…-estaba un poco sonrojado-cállate-le dijo mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ella lo observaba, de verdad su "primito" había cambiado de sobremanera al igual que ella, estaba más apuesto, más… ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Bueno, no es su primo en realidad pero de todas formas siempre lo vio así, hasta "ese día" que ella recordaba.

-Sasuke ¿Te acuerdas de tu prima Makira?-Mikoto sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos jóvenes.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza, una vez más, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con los suyos ¿Cómo olvidar al único ser que en verdad quiso en toda su vida pero a la vez detestó con toda su alma?

-Hmp… hola-dijo secamente dándole la espalda dispuesto a subir a su habitación y encerrarse para tranquilizarse.

-¿No has cambiado eh Sasuke?-provocativa como siempre, tratando de molestarlo ¿Acaso no podía ser más jodidamente perfecta?

-Tú no has dejado de ser una fastidiosa ¿Acaso ese tal Hyuga no te ha dado lo que necesitabas?-le dijo de la manera más ruin posible, ella frunció el seño. Siempre se odiaron, pero al mismo tiempo se amaron en secreto.

-Sasuke ¿Qué son esos modales?-decía molesto el patriarca Uchiha mientras le recriminaba a su hijo.

Él solo lo miró indiferente y subió por las escaleras, creía que ella solo estaba de visitas pero lo que escuchó lo dejó petrificado.

-Tranquilo tío, Sasuke tendrá tiempo de acostumbrarse a mi presencia. Después de todo me quedaré a vivir con ustedes lo cual debo agradecerles de sobremanera.-decía la pelinegra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa adorable, era verdad que estaba feliz de estar con ellos exceptuando a Sasuke claro.

-Oh querida, Bienvenida una vez más-Mikoto la abrazaba mientras que Fugaku asentía con los brazos cruzados y a Itachi se le iluminaba el rostro.

Por otro lado un azabache pudo notarlo, no estaba del todo a gusto pero ahora tendría que soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo con esa chica que provocaba que su organismo se saliera de control. Entró rápidamente a su habitación, tiró su mochila en algún lado mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y al mismo tiempo se metió en el baño, encendió la ducha y allí se quedó tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo.

-_Makira… ¿Por qué me torturas?_-una media sonrisa se posaba en sus labios-_valla que estás hermosa… pero a la vez tan fastidiosa_-el agua caía tan relajante sobre su bien formada espalda mientras posaba su cabeza en la pared.

Salió luego de casi una hora, se vistió y armándose de valor bajó a la sala. Ella no estaba por ningún lado ni tampoco su hermano, su ceño se arrugó inconscientemente y se fue a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre con su padre mostrándose afecto, tan tiernos, tan hechos el uno para el otro. El deseaba tener a alguien así a su lado pero por ahora se conformaba con una que otra regalada de la secundaria.

-Sasuke cariño perdona, no sabíamos que estabas allí. Sé que no te gusta ver estas escenas-dijo con un tierno sonrojo su madre, estaba acostumbrado pero ella no lo sabía.

-Hmp… no se preocupen por mí-decía mientras se acercaba al refrigerador- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Itachi?-_¿Está con Makira?-_Quedamos en que esta tarde iríamos con los chicos del club a practicar un rato-_no quiero que esté con ella_-pregunto porque no lo veo por ningún lado-_ni a ella tampoco._

-Tu hermano se fue con tu prima a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, te lo íbamos a pedir a ti pero veo que a pesar de los años su relación no ha cambiado-decía seriamente su padre mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa en el centro de la cocina.

Maldita sea, estaba con ella el muy infeliz, otra vez, haciendo lo mismo. Compitiendo con él como si ella se tratara de un premio, maldito Itachi. Cerró fuerte la puerta del refrigerador, salió de allí como enloquecido y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Naruto ¿Dónde me dijiste que se realizaba la fiesta?-hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo, cómplice de sus andadas, y fiel confidente-Hmp… está bien, ahí estaré, te conviene que esté buena o te arrepentirás-esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzaba a cambiarse, esa noche comenzaban las reuniones sociales entre los estudiantes y que mejor manera de empezar el año que a pura diversión.

_En alguna parte de la ciudad_

-¿Cómo te ha ido en estos años fuera del país?-preguntaba alegre el Uchiha mayor.

Itachi, él siempre tan amable. Conducía su Lamboryini negro mientras trataba de hacer olvidar el mal rato que la chica había pasado. Aparte de su padre, él era el único que poseía su transporte propio ya que lo necesitaba para ir y venir de la universidad.

-Un poco aburridos, me aburría en ese internado. De no ser por tus padres aún estaría allí con un grado de depresión masiva-una enorme sonrisa se posaba en sus labios haciendo suspirar al chico.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era una chica de 17 años que parecía de 25 o más, quién en su sano juicio no se fijaría en ella.

-Y… dime Makira ¿Cómo van las cosas con Neji?-no podía engañarse a sí mismo, ella estaba de novia con el chico más rico del país, Neji Hyuga, además de eso se han querido desde niños como nada más que primos pero él notaba algo extraño con respecto a su hermano.

-Y para qué engañarte, va todo mal. Ya ni siquiera me habla por teléfono. Creo que me está engañando-decía ella con un deje de melancolía pero se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico.

-Si es verdad eso que dices, déjame decirte que es un completo idiota por engañar a tan ejemplar de mujer que eres tú Makira-sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de seguridad que ni siquiera la miró a los ojos ya que estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Oh, Itachi, gracias-_Inner:¿Ves niñata? Este chico si te aprecia y no cómo el engendro de Sasuke_-sacudió su cabeza como si de esa forma pudiera esfumar esos pensamientos-pero... solo tengo 17 años, me falta mucho para ser una mujer completamente.

-No digas eso, cuando algo es realmente bello siempre se lo hay que decir-una vez más siendo todo un poeta, pero con ella cada palabra tenía sentido.

Siguieron el camino en auto hasta que llegaron a un parque, se sentaron en una banca y allí pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde charlando, comiendo helados, divirtiéndose.

_En la casa Uchiha_

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-preguntaba Mikoto mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

Él se sorprendió al escucharla y se percató de que estaba de espaldas, se puso indiferente y le contestó de manera cortante.

-A una fiesta en la casa de un amigo de la secundaria-se disponía a salir cuando ella lo jaló del brazo y sostenía sus hombros-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te molesta que tu prima esté aquí verdad hijo?-la voz de su madre sonaba triste y dolida, para él era como mil dagas clavándole el alma.

-No te preocupes madre, trataré de llevar las cosas con calma y no me molesta que no hayan consultado conmigo primero solo es que…-se quedó en completo silencio y en un suspiro finiquitó lo que iba a decir-Nada… solo no te preocupes-le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se fue.

Ella podía notar esa tristeza en sus ojos oscuros pero también sabía que ese orgullo que poseía no lo iba a dejar decir lo que sentía.

-Hijo mío ¿Cuánto más tratarás de esconder eso que sientes hacia tu prima?-se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde el azabache se había ido por unos minutos para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su labor.

Al cabo de unas horas Itachi y Makira llegaron justo para cenar. Se sentaron en la mesa y la silla vacía que pertenecía a Sasuke se hacía muy notoria. Ella lo notó pero trató en lo más posible por evitarlo.

-Tía Mikoto, esto está delicioso-alababa la chica mientras la aludida se sonrojaba formando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias querida, me alegro que te guste.

Y así siguieron disfrutando de la calidad del hogar.

_En la Fiesta_

-Así que tu adorada primita está aquí en la ciudad, deberías presentármela-decía un pelinegro, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-Cállate Sai, no sabes lo que dices-contestaba fastidiado el Uchiha menor.

-Vamos Sasuke es solo tu prima-la voz de Kiba resonó por los oídos de todos, estaba un poco pasadito de copas.

-Cállense, ustedes no saben nada-Naruto trataba de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y está buena o no?-preguntaba de forma sospechosa un peliblanco de ojos violáceos.

-¿Qué dices Suijetsu? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que él mire así a su prima? eso sería problemático-aportaba Shikamaru a la conversación.

La fiesta siguió su ritmo hasta altas horas de la noche. Sasuke y Naruto eran los únicos sobrios allí, en la mirada del pelinegro se podía divisar un brillo especial.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa eh? Me da miedo tu cara…-decía el rubio mientras se tomaba de un solo trago su vaso de vodka.

-Nada… quiero que me ayudes en algo Naruto pero debes quedarte callado y jamás digas algo de esto y sobre todo no hagas preguntas-dijo el azabache lo más serio posible.

-Es… que… no lo sé… yo.. ¿Qué tratas de…-fue interrumpido.

-Si lo haces te prometo que te pagaré un mes entero todo el ramen que quieras-dijo el pelinegro logrando un brillo en los ojos de su amigo pero éste sabía negociar.

-Cuatro meses….

-Dos….

-Tres….

-Dos y medio, es mi última oferta-quiso finalizar el azabache pero el rubio era astuto.

-Tres o no te ayudo en nada.

El aire se volvió tenso, Sasuke debía aceptar o todo lo que planeaba se le vendría abajo, no tuvo más remedio que…

-Está bien, tú ganas Naruto, pero…-el rubio prestó atención- si este plan no sale como quiero olvídate de esto.

-Como digas.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar y a planear la estrategia mientras las horas pasaban la fiesta recién comenzaba verdaderamente.

_De vuelta en la casa Uchiha_

_Sasuke la acorralaba contra una pared mientras la besaba desenfrenadamente sin importarle nada. Él la tenía en sus manos. Su aroma, su voz, su cabello, todo le encantaba de ese azabache, sus cuerpos desnudos danzaban en un frenesí de movimientos mientras cada uno sentían que volaban. Él la acariciaba de pies a cabeza mientras la penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez. Hasta que en un susurro él le dijo algo que ella no pudo descifrar, ella le contestaba pero no muy audible. Hasta que por fin ambos llegaron a ese preciado momento del orgasmo deseado gritando sus nombres como si fuera la mejor sintonía de todas. Se miraron profundamente como nunca habían mirado antes a otro ser que no sean ellos mismos. Definitivamente, los ojos amarillos, de ella, y los ónixs, de él, hacían una perfecta combinación._

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, ese "sueñito" la había dejado algo acomplejada. No lograba conciliar el sueño ya que las imágenes de éste venían a ella como bombas.

-Ah! ¿Qué me pasa? Ni que fuera la primera vez que sueño con esto, me fui lejos, estuve con Neji ¿Y todo para qué? Para nada!-se recriminaba a sí misma mientras se levantaba, no lograba estar un minuto más en esa cama.

Se fue hasta la cocina mientras abría el refrigerador para buscar algo de beber, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina.

Cuando terminó escuchó un ruido, fue a la entrada y se encontró con dos seres que jamás creyó ver juntos y ¿Uno de ellos ayudaba al otro? Debía estar loca.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto?-dijo la chica sorprendida dejando el vaso quien sabe dónde.

-Ma-Makira…-el rubio estaba estático, no podía creer lo bella que se había puesto su amiga-estás... estás… muy hermosa-la miraba con cara boba pero ella solo le sonrió.

-Tú también estás muy apuesto Naru-ella debía admitirlo, su amigo estaba hecho todo un hombre y se veía genial, más maduro, más…. Bueno, pero hasta ahí nomás, jamás se atrevería a mezclar la amistad con el amor.

Un sonido de queja los sacó de sus pensamientos, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el responsable de dicha queja y se encontró con el protagonista de su alocado sueño.

-Na… Naduto… qui... quiedo un taguito más ¿sip?-estaba borracho, ella pudo notarlo.

-Ash, ya cállate Sasuke, bebiste como un loco esta noche y no sé por quién es que te pusiste de este modo, además…-fue interrumpido, nuevamente, pero esta vez por Makira quién lo hizo.

-Ya Naruto no sigas-éste se quedó helado-ayúdame a hacerlo entrar en la ducha, necesita un baño de agua fría inmediatamente-_Inner: Tú también cariño no lo olvides_-Hmp.

-Está… bien…-dijo posicionando al azabache más cerca de él pero sintió un pellizco en su hombro-espera... es que yo... Etto…

-Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica mientras lo ayudaba a sostener al azabache.

-Yo… pues… ¡En el auto!-sobresaltó a la pelinegra con su grito-en el auto ha dejado sus cosas yo debo….

-Pero de qué me hablas, ni que se los tengas que traer urgentemente, ahora caya y ayuda-él no tuvo más opción que acompañarla.

Justo antes de hacerlo entrar a la ducha Naruto se resbaló cayendo al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-la chica agarró como pudo a Sasuke antes de que caiga junto con el rubio-Hmp… que molestia, me encargaré de ti yo sola-le hablaba al cuerpo medio inconsciente del chico que balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Se metió debajo de la ducha con él cargándolo como pudo, prendió la llave y el agua cayó sin medida empapando a ambos de la misma forma.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo el chico mientras trataba de ver en dónde se encontraba pero entonces pudo divisar a una figura demasiado conocida para él-¿Makira? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Veo que ya reaccionaste-dijo tratando de salir de allí pero él la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él acorralándola sobre la pared-¿Qué haces?-volvió a sentir el agua fría sobre ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas aprovechada?-le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y en un tono jodidamente sensual.

-¿Aprovechada?-apenas y había caído en la cuenta de cómo la llamó.

-Eso mismo, aprovechas que no estoy… del todo bien y tratas de aprovecharte de mí metiéndote a la ducha conmigo-ella lo miraba enfurecida pero luego se heló por la forma en que la miraba Sasuke.

-¿Y.. y ahora qué tienes, por qué me miras de esa forma Uchiha?-el aludido solo le sonrió de nuevo tambaleándose un poco, "el alcohol duraría un tiempo en su sistema".

-¿Te viste?-le soltó sin más logrando que ella se mirara instantáneamente, un enorme sonrojo se hizo presente ¿Cómo no se había dado cuanta antes?-Hmp… verdaderamente tratas de matarme ¿Verdad?-se apoyó en ella juntando sus cuerpos la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella solo se dejaba, no sabía por qué pero por extraño que pareciera sentía la necesidad de que ese sueño se le cumpla, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos-mmm… te ves tan apetecible "primita"-le susurró al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, esto hizo que la chica soltara sin querer un gemido que lo único que consiguió fue encender más al pelinegro-me gusta tenerte así, tan para mí, vestida con esa blusa transparente, ese short que apenas te tapa, y encima de todo para completar el paquete no llevas puesto un brasier... lo que me hace contemplar tus esplendorosos senos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo-la besó con fiereza mientras ella trataba de zafarse, pero era inútil, Sasuke era más fuerte y por encima de todo ese beso era increíble.

Sus labios se separaron apenas para tomar aire, él mientras la sujetaba por los muslos alzándola, ella comenzaba a desabotonar esa camisa que no dejaba ver lo que en verdad escondía. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía ese lugar tan incómodo para tener ese tipo de cosas, por lo tanto la cargó hasta su habitación. Ella se dio cuenta y solo se dejó llevar mientras besaba con frenesí esos labios que tanto había deseado #Volver# a poseer. Mientras se separaba para tomar aire se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había tropezado con nada al salir de la ducha, Naruto ya no estaba.

-Sa… suke ¿Naruto…-decía entrecortadamente ya que el azabache no le daba un respiro.

-Mmm.. no importa-dijo para luego besar su cuello y mordiendo por todos lados.

-Ahh…-ahogó un gemido ya que Sasuke no se lo permitió.

Aún con sus labios unidos éste habló-recuerda… primita… que mis padres duermen, y aunque me mata que grites mi nombre no lo hagas tan fuerte…-sonrió mientras la tiraba en su cama abruptamente-aunque creo que esta noche será inolvidable para los dos-se lanzó sobre ella saboreando cada parte de su piel pero se sorprendió cuando ella de un solo movimiento la posicionó debajo de ella-Hmp… ¿A qué juegas?-decía más excitado, y ella pudo notarlo.

-A nada, solo que me preguntaba-se acercó a su rostro y besó la comisura de sus labios-¿Tu novia qué pensará de esto?-lo dijo con un deje de preocupación y angustia.

Él la puso nuevamente debajo de él, colocó sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza y empezó a besarla nuevamente. Ella lo detuvo cosa que lo obligó a detenerse.

-No me has respondido-dijo un poco enfadada.

-Si yo tuviera algo con una chica no estaría pensando hacerte _mía_ esta noche ¿No crees?-lo dijo con un tono de burla pero a la vez sensualidad.

Sin dejar que ella respondiera o dijera algo, bajó dejando besos por su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su blusa mientras se la sacaba dejando así a la vista sus pechos, bastante voluminosos, y los mordisqueaba sin piedad mientras ella le tironeaba de sus revueltos cabellos negros mientras gemía sin piedad alguna.

-Sas… ahh! Ya basta!-el azabache se quedó impactado tras ese grito, no era un grito de placer sino de rotundo enfado.

-¿Qué suce…-pero una cachetada fue lo que recibió a cambio.

Ella se percató de lo que hizo pero no había vuelta atrás, no lo iba a hacer. Se separó de él en eso que trataba de salir del shock y como pudo salió corriendo hasta su cuarto.

-Ash! Makiraa! ¿Qué te sucede? Por poco y te entregas como si nada a ese imbécil!-_Inner: Cómo si ya no lo hubieras hecho-_pero esto es diferente-_Inner: No me vengas con eso, tú también lo deseabas, así que ahora vuelve y da la cara, no pierdas esta oportunidad_-¿Pero qué?-_Inner: hazlo maldita sea-_pero me llamó igual que _él-_su rostro se entristeció-_Inner: la diferencia, cariño, es que a Sasuke lo amas y sabes bien que él a ti._

Convencida y dispuesta a todo abrió la puerta pero jamás se imaginó lo que se iba a encontrar, Sasuke estaba frente a ella como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-¿Pero qué?-le dijo anonadada, en estos años había cambiado drásticamente su cuerpo, estaba… hermoso.

-Me has golpeado, te mereces un castigo _primita_-la alzó mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura, él se sorprendió por la insistencia en los besos de ella, no tenía lógica, primero lo golpea y luego parecía deseosa de sus labios como si no hubiera mañana, pero eso a él le importaba muy poco, él también la deseaba, quizás más de lo que se imaginaba.

Entraron a la habitación y la tiró sobre la cama, sin permiso ni nada la desvistió de un tirón y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza mientras apretaba uno de sus senos y ella gemía con locura. Ambos se necesitaban, ambos se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban, pero jamás iban a admitir que se amaban, tenían tanto orgullo por encima que no lo iban a aceptar.

-Oh si Sasuke!-gritaba cegada de placer la chica mientras lo jalaba de los cabellos hacia ella besándolo con desenfreno.

-Hmp…-una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su rostro.

Ya estaban por llegar, las embestidas se volvieron más feroces y más rápidas.

-Oh si.. oh.. ahhh..-Makira no daba más ya estaba por venirse.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y aceleró más profundizando cada vez más, hasta que por fin ambos llegaron y sus vistas se nublaron.

Él besaba su rostro con besos cortos mientras trataban de cobrar el aliento. Se posicionó a su lado y ella se recostó en su pecho mientras el azabache tomó una sabana para poder taparse a ambos.

A los pocos minutos ella se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Él la contemplaba, se veía tan bien, tan tranquila y sobretodo se sentía de maravilla haberla hecho suya una vez más, y pensar que fue ella todo ese tiempo, parecía una locura. La deseaba, tanto, que no le importó nada más en ese momento. Miró la hora, era muy tarde, en un par de horas amanecería y el día comenzaría nuevamente. Su plan no sucedió de la forma que él quería pero de todas formas lo llevó a ese resultado, hacerse pasar por ebrio para que ella lo atendiese. Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero ahora debía pagarle a Naruto, sea como sea, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Se durmió pensando en esto, en ese deseo que aumentaba más y más, lo conoció.. y su nombre es Makira.

_**Hasta aquí este primer capítulo! No olviden dejar sus reviews diciéndome qué tal les pareció! :3 sin más… hasta la próxima! **_

_**By: Makira-chan.**_


	2. 2 Eres Mía

_**Meno, aquí el segundo capítulo :3 he recibido bastantes vistos y un review! Wii… fui tan feliz :3 sin más… les dejo leer… :D**_

_Se sentía extraño ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Quién era esa diosa la cual le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de todas? ¿Quién fue esa persona la cual se había llevado su virginidad junto con todo esa pasión que lo envolvió? No lo sabía hasta que al pasar por la habitación de una fastidiosa persona se quedó helado, ella estaba hablando por teléfono con una persona, una más o peor de irritante, pero quiso escucharla por última vez ya que en ese día se iría. _

_-Pero te digo que sí Naruto! No puedo creer que lo haya hecho!-gritaba al teléfono la pelinegra sin percatarse de que su primo la escuchaba-Sasuke y yo lo hemos hecho anoche, mi primera vez… con él, mi propio primo-dijo en tono triste, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de sobremanera, era ella esa mujer de la fiesta, era ella, siempre fue ella… la odió como nunca en ese momento. Tanto que cometió la peor de sus locuras._

**Capítulo 2: Eres mía.**

Se despertó cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle, abrió lentamente sus ojos y al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto todos los recuerdos de esa noche se le vinieron a la mente junto con ese extraño sueño que tuvo. Sonrió de medio lado, miró a la persona con la cual había estado esa noche pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla a su lado. La buscó con la mirada, no había nadie más que solo él.

Se sentó en la cama, aún estaba desnudo, por lo que decidió vestirse. Encontró su ropa doblada sobre la cama, miró el piso estaba todo limpio. Se fue al baño de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla allí pero no, no había rastros de Makira, decidió ducharse.

Luego de unos 20 minutos aproximadamente bajó rápido a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarla.

-Valla, divino milagro, te has levantado temprano-dijo sorprendida su madre quién tenía una taza de café en sus manos mientras se sentaba al lado de Fugaku.

-No solo eso, está en casa luego de una fiesta, eso sí es extraño-apoyaba Fugaku mientras apartaba su vista del diario matutino.

Sasuke miró la hora, entendía el asombro de sus padres, eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana, hasta él mismo se impresionó, era sábado, después de una fiesta y él ahí en casa despierto y vivo tan temprano.

-Buenos Días-dijo para luego sentarse al lado de su padre-Hmp…-_¿Cómo les pregunto dónde está Makira sin resultar sospechoso?_.

-Primero tu prima y ahora tú, quién lo diría-dijo su madre entendiendo la mirada de curiosidad de su hijo-ella se levantó aún más temprano que nosotros y se fue a correr con Itachi, ayer quedaron de acuerdo en eso.

-Hmp…-_otra vez Itachi, pero él no obtendrá lo que yo obtuve anoche oh claro que no y lo pienso repetir._

-Hijo por qué no vas al súper y haces los mandados ya que estás despierto-decía su padre mientras tomaba su taza de café y su madre le ofrecía la lista de las cosas que debía comprar.

-Está bien-dijo para luego tomar el dinero, la lista y salir.

_En otra parte de Konoha_

-Ya Itachi terminemos... con esto, no doy más-estaba completamente agitada-Aahh... es... enserio… no doy... ahhh,…

-Sólo un... poco... más… ahh…-contestaba de la misma forma el chico.

Y por fin pararon de correr.

-Uff… corrimos demasiado ¿No lo crees?-decía el Uchiha mientras Makira se sostenía las piernas con las manos tratando de recobrar el aire.

-La verdad que sí, necesitaba distraerme-_Inner: ¿Luego de lo de anoche? Quién no_.

-¿Distraerte? ¿Pero de qué?

-Etto…-_Inner: vamos inventa algo rápido_-nada… estaba pensando, solo eso, y necesitaba distraerme-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo saber en quién pensabas-ella lo miró interrogante ¿Acaso él…?-no pude evitar escucharlos anoche, papá y mamá no se dieron cuenta pero yo… justo me había levantado y me dirigía a tu habitación cuando bueno… los escuché-dijo en un tono triste.

La cara de Makira estaba entre horrorizada y roja de la vergüenza que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle.

-Hmp -dijo en un tono sumiso y esperando a que el chico siguiera hablando.

-No deberías ni siquiera en contestar sus llamadas, mamá ya te lo dijo, oí como discutían-el rostro de la chica mostró alivio que no fue percibido por el Uchiha-No puedo creer que aún lo tengas en cuenta.

Esa noche Mikoto y Fugaku decidieron hablar con Makira acerca de la situación que vivía con su padre, Orochimaru, el cual la había abandonado cuando era muy pequeña junto a su madre. Por suerte la familia Uchiha la acogió ya que después del internado no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir.

-_Inner: y tú que pensabas que él escuchó tu "situación" con Sasuke-cállate pervertida-Inner: ¿Yo? Soy producto de tu mente, descarada-tal vez nunca te hubiera creado-Inner: ya basta, el chico te está mirando raro_.

Efectivamente Itachi la miraba cohibido-De verdad lo siento, tal vez no sea adecuado que yo te hable de esto…

-No te preocupes… estoy bien-_Inner: de maravilla diría yo_-rodó los ojos ante la mente pervertida que poseía.

-Bueno… sería mejor si volvemos ¿No crees?-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Makira quiso imitarlo pero se había tropezado con una rama que estaba tirada en la vereda pero jamás tocó el suelo ya que Itachi la tomó por la cintura impidiendo su caída. La chica levantó su rostro y se percató de que estaban demasiado cerca, pudo notar el sonrojo en él pero a ella no le afectó nada esa posición más bien solo estaba incómoda. Se quedaron mirando hasta que una voz los hizo separarse.

-Valla, valla, valla, que momento tan conmovedor-decía la voz en una pose arrogante.

-Sasuke…-dijo en casi un susurro el Uchiha mayor.

-Hmp-_¿Qué mierda hacía Makira con Itachi? ¿No que iban a correr?_

-_Maldición y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar?-Inner: actúa normal-¿Y cómo se supone que hago eso?-Inner: no digas nada, permanece callada-Está bien_-se mantuvo mirando el suelo, o mejor dicho su pie ya que comenzaba a sentir un pequeño dolor, la rama la había lastimado.

-Es extraño verte despierto tan temprano ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?-preguntó inocentemente el chico.

Makira se removió nerviosa, Sasuke sonreía de medio lado mientras le dirigió una mirada sugerente.

-Hmp, te sorprenderías-dijo mientras la observaba ¿Qué pensaría su hermano si supiera que él estuvo con Makira?

-Itachi…-habló por fin la chica-llévame a casa, me duele el tobillo-dijo mientras se sostenía aún de su hombro con una mano y con la otra se tomaba el tobillo.

-Oh claro-dijo tomándola más fuerte de la cintura reforzando el apoyo.

El azabache miró con rabia la escena, era obvio que no lo permitiría.

-Contestaré tu pregunta-dijo llamando la atención de ambos, la chica se puso aún más tensa-dormí en casa, la fiesta se tornó aburrida por lo que decidí volver, me levanté temprano solo porque se me apeteció. Salí a caminar pero antes mamá me dijo que si te encontraba que te diera esto-le pasó la lista de compras-y como te encontré te la estoy dando-su hermano lo miró dudoso para luego mirar a la chica-no te preocupes, yo la llevo a casa-dijo mientras pasaba el brazo de ésta por sus hombros con una mano y con la otra se sujetó a su cintura de manera posesiva.

-¿La llevarás caminando?-preguntó de nuevo Itachi a lo que su hermano lo miró de forma obvia-vallan en taxi-dijo tratando de sacar dinero de su bolsillo pero Sasuke se lo negó haciendo referencia de que él tenía-está bien, nos vemos-se marchó dejándolos solos.

Ella lo miró, estaban muy cerca, a diferencia con Itachi se sonrojó levemente.

-Eres mía…-dijo apenas audible el azabache.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella mirándolo.

Él se detuvo y ella por obligación también, la miró de frente fulminándola con la mirada.

-Eres mía, Makira Clishurami, y de nadie más ¿Me oíste ahora?-dijo demandante, pero antes de que ella pudiera reprochar la tomó de la cabeza y la obligó a besarlo.

Primero se resistió, hasta tal punto de alejarlo de un golpe pero cuando quiso dar un paso su tobillo le dolió a mares per como la otra vez no logró caerse ni mucho menos ya que esta vez Sasuke la jaló hacia él volviendo a besarla. La abrazó por la cintura, luego la espalda completa, sus brazos la rodeaban completamente y era tan placentera esa situación que no tuvo más remedio que ceder a los besos del azabache. Se separaron por falta de aire, solo unos centímetros, se mantuvieron callados hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Eres mía…-sus labios se rozaban, ella estaba sonrojada por el momento, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados-jamás me cansaré de decirlo-la miró con esos penetrantes ojos negros recibiendo la misma mirada intensa de ella-no lo olvides.

Ella sonrió de lado, al igual que él, comenzó a hablar.

-Tú también…-el chico se sorprendió, siempre desafiante, era perfecta-no olvides que para ambos fuimos los primeros-le lamió la comisura de sus labios, ella lo estaba encendiendo-pero yo no soy de nadie Uchiha-dijo para luego con su pie sano proporcionarle un pisotón.

-¡¿Pero qué mier…-se quejaba mientras se sostenía el pie.

Ambos se miraron, se insultaban con la mirada, ambos con los pies hinchados por diferentes situaciones, pero ambos amándose sin que el otro supiera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntaba extrañado el chico.

-No trates de cuestionarme-contestó ella indiferente-¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?-su rostro cambió de enfadado a triste.

-…-la miró confundido ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Quería saberlo.

-Neji….-comenzó diciendo la chica-él me decía eso…-apretaba sus puños y su mandíbula, el chico lo notó-maldito idiota-una lágrima amenazaba con salir, ella no se lo permitiría y menos delante de Sasuke.

-Mejor vallamos a un hospital antes que a casa, tu tobillo se ve mal-dijo volviendo a capturar la misma posición de apoyo de antes, ella no se resistió solo se dejó llevar, su semblante era nulo como si no estuviera en ese mundo.

_En el supermercado_

Itachi caminaba buscando las cosas en los estantes mientras recordaba la charla con su madre ese día antes de que Makira llegara, apretó los puños con fuerza, él no aceptaría eso.

*_Flash Back*_

_-Itachi-llamaba Mikoto a su hijo desde la sala-ven que necesito hablar contigo._

_El chico se acercó de inmediato, se le notaba en el rostro que estaba contento, Makira viviría con ellos y ya estaba en camino del aeropuerto hacia allí._

_-¿Si madre?-dijo sentándose al lado de ella._

_-Hijo-tomó su porte serio mirándolo fijamente-tú sabes sobre la relación entre tu hermano y tu prima-él la miró asintiendo-se llevan verdaderamente mal pero yo sé que tu hermano la ama, esa vez cuando ella se marchó hacia el internado tú más que nadie fuiste testigo de todas las enfermedades que tu hermano padeció a causa de que la extrañaba, esas incontables veces que la llamaba en sueños y más cuando deliraba su nombre por la fiebre que le daba a veces-el solo asintió como siempre lo hizo-si algo pasa entre ellos no te interpongas-él estaba por protestar cuando su padre entró a la sala._

_-No lo hagas Itachi-dijo firme y serio, como debe ser un padre y más si es un Uchiha._

_-Pero yo…-no pudo terminar._

_-Itachi-lo llamó de nuevo su madre-no lo hagas hijo, olvida esta competencia con tu hermano._

_-No es una competencia, él la ama ¿Pero ella? ¿Y si me quiere a mí? ¿No lo pensaron?-estaba furioso, él ganaría, no había duda de ello._

_-Makira está de novia con Hyuga Neji-dijo cortante su padre._

_-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido, él no lo sabía-¿Y entonces por qué dicen que no me interponga entre mi hermano y Makira si ella ya tiene novio?_

_-Es por eso que te dijimos si es que algo pasa, queremos que se lleven bien, además tu hermano…. Bueno, ya sabes-dijo su madre con melancolía._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se ha vuelto un completo mujeriego? ¿Que busca una mujer diferente cada noche? Si, ya lo sabía-dijo poniéndose de pie acercándose a la puerta._

_-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Fugaku._

_-Ella ya está aquí-dijo señalando la puerta, miró la madera para luego cambiar su rostro completamente luego de que sonara el timbre, esperó unos minutos y luego abrió-Makira! Qué gusto volver a verte._

_-Hola Itachi-dijo ella sonriendo amablemente._

_No, definitivamente no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados._

_*Fin de Flash Back*_

Tenía todo listo en el carrito, se dirigió a la caja y pagó. Iba caminando pensando profundamente cuando chocó con alguien. Lo último que vio fue como un montón de papeles y sus cosas se esparcían por el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho-dijo la persona con la cuál chocó.

Él la miró, era una chica, estaba agachada recogiendo sus cosas, la observó por un minuto, tenía el pelo largo de color marrón rojizo con bucles en las puntas, su piel era clara, no tan blanca ni tampoco tan tostada. Se agachó a ayudarla, pudo ver que sus ojos eran de color ladrillo, combinaba con su cabello, su rostro era hermoso como el de una muñeca a la cual tienes mucho cuidado de no estropear. Se apresuró en juntar sus cosas para luego ayudarla. Ambos se pusieron de pie y él le otorgó algunos papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Etto… pues gracias, y de verdad lo siento-su voz era aterciopelada, sus labios eran finos y estaban rosados, eran como una invitación a probar lo más dulce del universo.

-No hay… problema-dijo mientras aún permanecía perdido en su mirada, ya se había olvidado en lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, me voy, una vez más perdón, adiós-dijo para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, apenas pudo oír el _Adiós _que él le dijo, era tan lindo, tan apuesto, y ella ahí todo desarreglada porque llegaba tarde a su trabajo. Ni siquiera fue necesario preguntar su nombre ya que sabía quién era, lo había visto muchas veces en las noticias junto a su imponente padre, o cuando una vez fue al instituto donde ella estudia en busca de su hermano, sus amigas se morirán cuando sepan que se chocó con el nada más y nada menos mismísimo Uchiha Itachi y sobretodo que la haya mirado de esa forma.

¿Quién era? Eso, tal vez, jamás lo sabría. Pero lo más extraño ¿Por qué no se la sacaba de la cabeza? Solo debía pensar en otra cosa y ya, pero no lo lograba, la tenía en la cabeza y solo chocó con ella. Ni que fuera tan hermosa ¿O sí? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Debía llevar a cabo su plan, el cual estuvo pensando antes de chocar con ella. Otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-_Sea como fuera, te recordaré seguramente_-comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

_En el Hospital_

-Bien, ya está señorita-decía el doctor mientras se levantaba de su asiento luego de vendar el tobillo de Makira, se dirigió a la puerta y le habló a alguien-señor Uchiha su novia lo espera aquí adentro puede pasar-dijo inocentemente el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-_Inner: ¿Dijo novia?-Voy a matarlo._

-Hmp ¿Ya nos vamos o te quedas ahí sentada todo el día?-dijo en tono de burla y con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella necesitaba ayuda pero jamás lo aceptaría. Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a caminar. El andar era doloroso, aún después de que el doctor había vendado fuertemente su tobillo. Cojeaba pero no le importaba, seguía caminando ahogando quejas cuando de la nada siente que alguien la carga.

-¿Qué?-miró quién la sostenía, Sasuke.

La llevaba como un novio lleva a su novia luego de su boda a su luna de miel, se removió para soltarse pero Sasuke la sostuvo aún más fuerte, serio, sin inmutarse. Las personas que por allí estaban los miraban y murmuraban cosas como:

"Qué tiernos", "Suertuda", "Son el uno para el otro" o "Yo también llevaría a mi novia así si tuviera ese cuerpo de mamasita".

Pero ellos iban en completo silencio hasta llegar al taxi que los había llevado hasta ahí, la subió y luego él lo hizo sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el taxista mientras encendía el vehículo.

Sasuke le dice la dirección de su casa y se pusieron en marcha.

_En casa_

-¿Itachi… pero qué?-dijo su padre sorprendido.

-Hola-dijo dejando las compras en la mesa de la cocina-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-preguntó esta vez su madre.

-Dijo que traería a Makira a casa ¿No ha llegado aún?-preguntó intrigado.

-No aún pero ¿Por qué has venido con las compras?-preguntó su madre sin saber lo que en verdad pasaba.

-Yo…-_lo sabía maldito Sasuke_.

-Es obvio que Itachi se ofreció, además Sasuke no debe de tardar-dijo su padre volviendo al porte serio de siempre.

Efectivamente Sasuke y Makira llegaron en pocos minutos recibiendo miradas de todo tipo, complicidad, felicidad y resentimiento. Él la traía de la misma forma en la que salieron del hospital, le encantaba fastidiarla pero al verse en esa situación en frente de sus padres la fue soltando lentamente manteniendo fija su mirada con su hermano el cual parecía asesinarlo con sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa de medio lado se hacía notar en su rostro pálido con la expresión de _te engañé yo gano_.

-Makira querida ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Mikoto.

-\\Nada solo…-comenzaron diciendo al mismo tiempo los hermanos Uchiha.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, ellos iban a responder, una electricidad recorría en sus ojos.

-Me tropecé con una rama-dijo al fin la chica rompiendo con la tensión comprendiendo el por qué de que Itachi estaba así, Sasuke les había mentido para quedarse con ella-luego Sasuke me llevó al hospital por lo cual tardamos en llegar-miró al mayor de los hermanos-Itachi, gracias por todo de verdad-le dedicó una dulce sonrisa cargada de sinceridad.

Itachi sonrió triunfante y solo asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke lo miró con odio él quería que le sonriera solo a él, Makira caminaba con dificultad hacia la cocina pero tenía una discreta sonrisa en su rostro por lo que ocasionaba en Sasuke, ese año sería verdaderamente interesante.

El fin de semana pasó volando, y para desgracia de Sasuke, lo que pasó con Makira no se volvió a repetir como él lo deseaba. Ella se encerraba en su habitación con llave, lo evitaba y lo que era aún peor siempre salía con su hermano.

_Maldita molestia._

Era domingo por la noche, al otro día irían al instituto. Makira estaba sentada en el sofá mirando hacia el televisor pero sin ver nada en realidad, pensaba en las mil y una formas de sacarse a su primo de la cabeza pero le resultaba difícil ya que la única forma era que ella dejara de existir. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que comenzaba a acercarse.

-Hmp ¿Interesante programa no?-esa maldita voz que ella tanto deseaba.

-Hmp…-usaba su mismo monosílabo- la verdad que no me había dado cuenta.

Lo sintonizado en la TV era un programa acerca de encontrarse con personas que querías encontrar o simplemente saber que fue de ellos. A Makira no le interesaban esas cosas ¿Si tan solo existiera algo así como escapar de alguien? Eso sería genial. Se levantó del sofá y pasó por al lado del chico como si éste nunca hubiera estado ahí.

¿Pero qué? No lo iba a ignorar, por supuesto que no, a Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo ignora y mucho menos una mujer, así que la siguió, tendría que arriesgarse.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, como siempre hacía para escaparse de las garras de Sasuke, cuando de repente él la detuvo de un golpe y la empujó hacia a dentro cerrando tras de sí la dicha puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué haces Uchiha?-gritó la chica mientras trataba de sacarle las llaves.

-Hmp… ¿No es obvio?-dijo con sorna mientras hacía, que al propósito, Makira rosara su cuerpo en un vano intento de quitarle las dichas llaves.

La tomó por los hombros acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro. Sus respiraciones se rozaban al igual que sus cuerpos. Los ojos del chico estaban cargados con un brillo inconfundible, el deseo. Ella lo miraba de la misma forma, no podía engañarse a sí misma, aunque no quería admitirlo todo su ser le pertenecía a ese engendro tan deliciosamente sexi de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Admitirás que eres mía?-dijo rosando sus labios, la deseaba tanto.

-Eso… se podría negociar ¿No lo crees?-le dijo ella tomándolo por la cintura mientras él comenzaba a acariciar sus brazos, un par de medias sonrisas se formaban en sus rostros.

-¿Negociar?-dijo el chico una vez que llegó a abrazarla por su espalda acercándola.

-Así es-le dijo ella para luego empujarlo encima de la cama y sentarse encima de él sacándose la remera dejando a la vista sus pechos resguardados por ese sostén de encajes negros, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído-yo lo admitiré…-él comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo cuando de la nada ella le agarró las dos manos y las puso encima de su cabeza- cuando tú admitas que me perteneces-dijo mientras le pasaba su lengua por la comisura de sus labios como en esa mañana haciendo que el chico dejara escapar un jadeo.

Éste, ya sin aguantar un minuto más, se zafó de su agarre y se lanzó hacia ella atrapando sus labios y mordisqueando donde tuvo oportunidad, apretando con sus manos las nalgas de la chica besando y succionando todo a su paso. Ella le quitó la remera mientras él hacía desaparecer su short. Ella hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de él quedando así ambos con la ropa interior que pronto tuvo el mismo fin que las otras prendas.

Sasuke de un solo tirón le quitó el sostén mientras se lanzaba a lamer, besar y apretujar sus senos haciendo que las manos de Makira apretaran con fuerza las sábanas por todo el placer que recibía. Él estaba encima de ella, ésta lo rodeaba con sus piernas. Éste comenzó a descender dejando un camino de besos mientras que con sus manos apretaba sin descuido los senos de ella. Con los dientes le quitó las bragas provocando que ella jadeara sin contenerse. Abrió sus piernas, ella lo miró sorprendida pero luego cerró los ojos con fuerza abriendo su boca cuando sintió como la lengua de Sasuke entraba y salía de su intimidad, lamiéndolo todo, era jodidamente placentero.

Después de todo no había nadie esa noche para que los interrumpiera, los padres de Sasuke habían salido, Itachi se fue con unos amigos dejándolos solos, como si no supieran que era lo mejor que hubieran hecho en sus vidas.

Le encantaba tenerla así, lo admitía, lo volvía loco. Alzó su cabeza para ver la reacción de ella que estaba todo sonrojada y sudada por el momento. Se quitó los bóxers que ya lastimaban pero no dejaba de lamer en ningún momento. Pero entonces ella lo tomó de la cabeza haciendo que él quedase a su alcance para besarlo, aprovchando ese brusco movimiento él la penetró sin más haciendo que ambos ahogaran un jadeo en sus bocas. Él comenzó a moverse lento, impacientando a la chica que lo miraba con súplica.

-Muévete… rápido-decía difícilmente la chica.

Él le sonrió de medio lado, hasta para él era una tortura pero primero conseguiría lo que quería.

-No… hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír-dijo con voz ronca, más vale que se apresure porque no daba más, se movía lento dentro de ella sintiendo todo, como tanto él como ella se necesitaban.

-Yo…-él comenzó a moverse más rápido-yo... ah…-debía decirlo, era una tortura, él se movía más veloz- soy tuya Sasuke Uchiha…-medio gritaba la chica cuando comenzó a sentir como el miembro del chico se movía a una velocidad increíble haciéndola volar de placer.

Lo dijo, se lo dijo, lo hacía feliz.

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Él, aún dentro de ella, reposó todo su peso encima de su cuerpo hundiendo su cabeza en su fino cuello y en un susurro en su oído le dijo.

-Y yo soy tuyo… Makira Clishurami-le dijo casi inaudible pero ella lo escuchó ya que lo estrechó en sus brazos acariciando sus hebras azabaches.

Ella sonrió, se lo dijo el muy degenerado. Pero no podía evitar tener esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro, él la estrechaba en sus brazos, tenía todo su cuerpo encima pero no le importaba. Comenzó a sentir un cansancio extremo por lo cual solo se dejó llevar por el sueño siendo seguida por el chico. Aún abrazados, aún amándose, pero todo empezaba con un… nos pertenecemos ¿O no?

_**¿Y? ¿Cómo quedó? Pos a mi me agradó.. ejeje :3 Ese Sasuke sabe como torturar XD sin más… hasta la próxima.. jeje **_

_**By: Makira-chan**_


	3. 3 Instituto

_**Wii! Aquí la conti, desde aquí todo se pondrá más interesante.. que lo disfruten :3 **_

**Capítulo 3: Instituto.**

Como la última vez se despertó en ese cuarto, todo ordenado y su ropa doblada encima de la cama.

_Lunes…_

Pensaba con mucha pesadez. Manoteó con sus manos a su lado para toparse con ella pero como la última vez no la encontró. Sonrió de medio lado, tal vez debería acostumbrarse, pero de todas formas era extraño ya que era él quien desaparecía antes de que sus "conquistas" despierten no al revés, pero con Makira siempre era diferente.

Se dirigió a su cuarto para bañarse y ponerse su uniforme. Miró la hora, eran las siete, aún era demasiado temprano. De verdad esa chica lo estaba cambiando si ya hasta se levantaba temprano.

Bajó a desayunar y ahí estaban su madre y ella, tan hermosa con el uniforme de la secundaria Akatsuki, revoloteando de acá para allá con su taza de café.

-Buenos días hijo-saludó amablemente su madre.

-Hola-dijo cortante esperando un saludo por parte de ella pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó-HOLA-dijo más fuerte.

-Oh, hola Sasuke ¿Madrugando?-dijo con sorna la chica, no iba a actuar distinto después de todo.

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo para luego sentarse delante de ella mirándose fijamente, entonces un ruido extraño de la sala los hizo enarcar sus cejas.

-Oh por Dios Itachi ¿Qué pasó contigo?-preguntó asustada Mikoto mientras ambos chicos se miraron extrañados para luego ir a ver qué sucedía.

Y ahí estaba, todo borracho el respetable Itachi Uchiha.

-Hmp…-Dijeron Sasuke y Makira al mismo tiempo para luego el azabache decidiera ayudar a su madre llevando a Itachi a su habitación. Makira se quedó ahí mirando al final de las escaleras mientras Sasuke salía dejando a su madre que estaba acomodando a su hermano en la cama mientras le reprochaba.

Sasuke se acercó a Makira mientras esta se reía tapándose la boca con su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó extrañado el chico.

-¿Esto no te recuerda a nada?-preguntó pícaramente ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Era obvio que se acordaba, la siguió hasta la cocina dónde luego él, sin previo aviso, le estampó un beso que después se fue haciendo más intenso y fogoso. Era inútil resistirse, ella estaba tan apetecible con ese uniforme de colegiala que hacía despertar las más locas fantasías del pelinegro.

-Es… espera Uchiha-decía la chica tratando de separarse de Sasuke, después de todo Mikoto podría verlos.

-Hmp… no quiero- decía el chico tratando de besarla otra vez aferrando más su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Yo tampoco, pero tu madre nos vería-dijo ella ejerciendo fuerza para separarse.

-A la mierda, no me importa-dijo él haciéndole cosquillas lo cual ella correspondía con risas.

-Valla, esto es extraño dattebayó-dijo de la nada un rubio desde la puerta de la cocina.

Makira lo vio extrañada ¿Qué hacía Naruto ahí? Sasuke se separó al fin de ella dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al rubio.

-Dobe ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi casa como si fueras el amo y señor?-espetó el azabache mordazmente.

-Que no me digas Dobe, Teme-reprochaba el chico-y ya te dije que no te haré caso porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Mejor amigo?-habló por fin la pelinegra.

-Oh ¿No lo sabías?-dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica.

-Pues no-dijo ella ladeando la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto y viceversa.

-Pos nos hicimos amigos luego de un mes que te marchaste, desde allí somos inseparables dattebayó-decía con entusiasmo el chico mientras que Sasuke solo sonreía, ella sonrió en muestra de que se alegraba

-Por eso estaban juntos la otra noche, ahora lo entiendo todo-espetaba ella con el dedo índice arriba.

-Oh veo que llevas puesto el uniforme ¿Irás a nuestra secundaria?

-¿Qué no ves que si Usuratonkachi?-decía con burla Sasuke mientras estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa con los desayunos ya listos, y como era de costumbre, estaba el de Naruto.

-Qué bien, Mikoto-sama me ha hecho el desayuno nuevamente-decía eufórico el rubio ignorando a su amigo tomándose su tasa de café que tenía un remolino de referencia.

-¿Vienes a desayunar siempre con Sasuke Naruto?-preguntaba Makira mientras se sentaba al lado del chico siendo observada por Sasuke el cual se levantó y se sentó en medio de los dos ante las miradas extrañadas de ambos.

-Hay teme por poco y me tiras todo encima!-Sasuke solo respondió un _Hmp_ para que luego el rubio prosiguiera ignorándolo-Etto… no siempre, solo cuando no tengo que desayunar-dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Eso equivale a todos los días-dijo el azabache mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la pierna de Makira que estaba apenas cubierta por la falda corta.

-Y-ya terminé… iré a ver cómo está Itachi-dijo ella nerviosamente mientras se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño…. _Otra vez Itachi_.

_En las escaleras_

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Quién se creía para manosearla de esa forma? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué salió corriendo despavorida? Dejaría las cosas en claro con el Uchiha.

_Inner: ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas que anoche le gritabas que eras suya y él tuyo? ¿O estabas tan cegada de placer que ni sabías lo que decías?_

-Hay tú cállate!-mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

Tan perdida estaba que no se percató de que su tía estaba a su lado, dio un respingo cuando la llamó por su nombre.

-Makira ¿Te sucede algo?-dijo preocupada.

-Tía Mikoto, no nada, solo que me asustó-dijo con una mano en el pecho respirando agitadamente.

-Tranquila cariño-le dijo con una sonrisa amable-¿Podrías quedarte con Itachi un momento? Iré por algo para que se le pase la borrachera-estaba por reprochar pero la mujer se le adelantó-será solo unos segundos tendrás tiempo de llegar a la secundaria, te lo aseguro-la chica solo asintió-¿Naruto está en casa?-no hizo falta que ella conteste ya que un "_dattebayó Sasuke-teme" _fue respuesta a toda pregunta.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina mientras ella entraba con sigilo a la habitación del Uchiha.

-Mmmm…. ¿Mamá?-balbuceó el chico tendido en la cama.

Estaba sin su remera, tapado hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista su esbelto cuerpo de Dios griego, su cabello estaba suelto desordenado y desparramado en la almohada mientras se tapaba los ojos con su antebrazo.

_Inner: Estos Uchihas están más buenos que el pan _(expresión utilizada aquí en Argentina XD)

-No… Itachi, soy yo-contestó la dulce voz de la chica la cual aún se mantenía en la puerta-pero si quieres me voy… no tengo ningún problema en…-fue interrumpida.

-No… no te vayas-la vio de pies a cabeza, estaba con su uniforme colegial, jodidamente perfecta para una fantasía sexual. Se sacudió un poco la cabeza, el alcohol aún estaba en su sistema-no te vayas… aún-dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con la mano-este dolor me está matando.

-Eso es por tomar como un desquiciado-le decía ella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado-¿Por qué estás… sin camisa y un poco cuerdo?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Mi madre me hizo meterme a la ducha-dijo entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido con su primo la primera noche en que ella llegó a esa casa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Itachi mirándola divertido-Acaso… ¿te incomoda verme semidesnudo?-dijo con una media sonrisa, al diablo el dolor.

-Etto… yo… pues… no… en verdad…-_Inner: ni siquiera te has fijado en esa maravilla de anatomía-_solo recordé algo-dijo ya calmando sus pensamientos.

-Hmp… ¿Estás segura?-le dijo tomándola de la muñeca acercando su rostro al de ella.

Sólo centímetros eran los que los separaban y él seguía acercándose, podía sentir su aliento, su aroma, su vista clavada en sus labios deseosos de probarlos. Ella estaba sonrojada, tan linda, tan inocente con su uniforme de colegiala, tan… tan… Estaba a punto de besarla cuando una voz los hizo separarse de repente.

-Itachi…-dijo una voz grave a la espalda de ella, el aludido levantó la vista separándose tortuosamente de la chica, ésta pudo ver la mirada de odio que el Uchiha mayor dirigía al dueño de esa _embriagante _voz a su espalda-Makira y yo debemos ir a la secundaria, mamá viene enseguida.

-Makira-llamó su atención el Uchiha mayor-ten cuidado con Sasuke en la secundaria, es muy posesivo y nadie sabe que eres su prima por lo tanto tratará de lucirse contigo con sus amigos, siempre hace eso con sus conquistas y más si son... hermosas como tú, ten mucho cuidado y que nadie se entere de que eres familia de él o la pasarás muy mal, te lo aseguro-todo esto lo dijo en un susurro mientras Sasuke esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

La chica se levantó enseguida, asombrada, pasó por su lado sin mirarle y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿Qué hacías?-le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano mirándolo gélidamente.

-Ella me estaba cuidando hermanito-dijo con un tono de burla lo que hizo que el chico frunciera más el ceño.

-Ella es mía hermano, no interfieras-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-_¿No interferir? _Eso lo veremos hermanito…-dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente tomando su celular marcando un número-Hola… ya está, se dirige a la secundaria-dijo para luego colgar y mirar una vez más maléficamente por la puerta en dónde estaba su hermano hace un momento cuando de repente su madre entró y él comenzó con todo el teatro nuevamente.

_-En alguna parte de la ciudad-_

-_¿Por qué no me había esperado? Ni siquiera conocía dónde quedaba la secundaria, y aunque llegara preguntando le llevaría bastante tiempo de todas formas_-Sasuke iba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Naruto no paraba de hablarle sobre una chica que había conocido la noche pasada-_lo peor de todo… mi hermano estaba a punto de besarla, y cuando cruzó por mi lado ni siquiera me miró, me ignoró olímpicamente ¿Qué le sucedía? Me volví loco cuando mi madre me dijo que ella estaba cuidando a Itachi mientras ella venía por no sé qué cosa, sabía que él tiene algo en contra mío pero jamás creí que ella se dejaría, estuvo a punto de besarla y ella ni se inmutó._

_Molesta._

-Teme! Ni siquiera escuchas-éste solo contestó con un "_Hmp" _

Naruto solo lo ignoró, era imposible hablarle cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya le contaría luego. Iban en un completo silencio, extraño viniendo del rubio, cuando a lo lejos, muy cerca de la secundaria, éste pudo divisar una figura conocida.

-Makira-chan!-gritó reventándole los tímpanos al azabache que luego de un rato se percato del nombre que había gritado el rubio, volvió su vista hacia él pero éste ya estaba corriendo en dirección a dónde estaba la chica. Llegó junto a ella-Makira…-chan.. ¿Qué sucede?-la notó distinta.

Sasuke llegó junto a ellos y se paró al lado del chico. Se miraron profundamente con ella, los ónixs y ámbar chocaron como en una guerra ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué ella actuaba así? Nadie lo entendía. El azabache solo la miró y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Uchiha-dijo tan fría como un témpano de hielo-tú y yo aquí nos somos nada, ni primos, ni amigos, ni… nada-dijo para luego irse dejándolos nuevamente pero más sorprendidos que nunca.

_-Secundaria Akatsuki-_

Era un lugar bastante amplio, nada comparado con el internado dónde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Todos la observaban, no la conocían, era común. Ella actuaba indiferente. Las horas allí pasaban rápido. Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Su clase era la de 3ro A, no estaba con nadie conocido. Por lo que tuvo más tranquilidad.

*_Flash back*_

_Luego de dejar a Sasuke y Naruto atrás, llegó a la secundaria y se dirigió rápidamente a la dirección. Allí el director Nagato Uzumaki la recibió indicándole dónde era su salón y cuáles eran sus horarios._

_-Konan-dijo el imponente hombre-lleva a la señorita a la clase de 3ro B por favor._

_-Como diga señor-dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos azules._

_-Espere… ¿Quiénes están en esa clase?-preguntó muy sospechosa la pelinegra._

_-Es la clase donde está su primo, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo el hombre seriamente._

_-No… por favor, cámbieme de clase, se lo ruego-dijo ella afligida_

_Éste y la peliazul la miraron interrogantes. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, el pelirrojo miró a la mujer asintiendo y ella solo sonrió para luego dirigirse a la pelinegra._

_-Señorita Makira, la clase de 3ro A tiene un lugar disponible para usted, sígame por favor._

_Ambas caminaban por el enorme pasillo, hasta que se detuvieron en un salón que ella supuso era su clase._

_Adentro una pelinegra, de cabello corto, ojos del mismo color les abría la puerta._

_-Shizune-dijo Konan-ella es Makira, preséntala ante la clase._

_-¡Hi!-contestó la mujer efusivamente. Konan le sonrió a la alumna nueva, y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ambas para luego desaparecer por el pasillo-¿Makira?-la chica la miró-¿Cómo te apellidas?_

_-Etto… Clishurami-dijo la chica, se sentía extraña._

_-Bien, pasa-dijo la pelinegra mientras llamaba la atención de todos-Chicos, les presento a su nueva compañera Makira Clishurami, Makira por favor toma asiento junto a uno de tus compañeros._

_La aludida miraba todo indiferente, sus, ahora, compañeros estaban sentados de dos en dos. La profesora salió un momento al recibir una llamada por el celular. _

_-¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado preciosa?-dijo un chico de cabellos blancos y un poco celeste, de sonrisa afilada y ojos violáceos, la miraba coqueto y morboso mientras que de un manotazo empujó a su actual compañero de asiento provocando que cayera al suelo._

_Ella solo lo miró, de la forma en que Sasuke lo hace con las chicas, para luego pasar de largo y sentarse al lado de una chica que estaba sumergida en una pila de libros._

_-Hola-dijo la pelinegra._

_-Oh… hola-le contestó la chica mientras cerraba uno de sus libros y se quitaba los anteojos._

_Era una chica con el cabello marrón rojizo y bucles en las puntas, sus ojos los tenía de color ladrillo y su piel era blanquecina, una chica muy hermosa a los ojos de ella._

_-¿Makira no?-volvió a hablar la pelimarrón, la aludida solo asintió-mi nombre es Shiduki, seguro que hoy Shizune-sensei no nos hace hacer nada por tu llegada-dijo con una sonrisa amable._

_-¿Eso es bueno o no?-preguntó incrédula Makira ya que no la notaba muy contenta._

_-Para idiotas como Suijetsu sí lo es-hizo una seña con la cabeza al chico que antes le había hablado-menos mal que no te sentaste junto a él aunque eso sería extraño, él nunca se ofreció a tener una compañera de asiento-dijo con un gesto que parecía tierno._

_-Hmp…-fue lo único que salió como respuesta de la chica._

_-Je, que gracioso, hasta ahora solo ha habido una persona que utiliza ese monosílabo-dijo entre divertida y sorprendida._

_-¿Qué... dices?-_Inner: tarada, se te pegó la costumbre de Sasukito-teme-

_-No… olvídalo, no tiene sentido-dijo ella volviendo el tema irrelevante._

_*Fin de Flash Back*_

Y así hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo, no solo hablaba con Shiduki sino que ahora estaba rodeada por sus amigas que le preguntaban un montón de cosas y lo que más les llamaba la atención eran sus ojos ambarinos que guardaban tantos secretos.

-Makira eres hermosa

-¿Cómo es que tienes esos ojos?

-¿De dónde eres?

Éstas y muchas más eran las preguntas que la invadían en el medio de la ronda.

-Oigan oigan! No atosiguen a Makira-decía Shiduki tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigas.

-Yo quedé súper asombrada cuando la vi entrar en la clase, no me sorprende que Suijetsu le haya ofrecido sentarse con él-decía una rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Qué dices Ino? ¿Suijetsu se lo ofreció?-decía sorprendida una pelirrosa, ella iba a la clase de Sasuke.

-Así como lo oyes Sakura, y no hay de qué sorprenderse después de todo Makira es hermosa y mujeres como ella son en las que se fijan esos chicos-la rubia hablaba como si conociera a todos.

-¿A qué chicos te refieres?-preguntó Makira luego de un rato.

-He… a esos chicos-dijo señalando con la cabeza.

Allí, cerca de la puerta de la cafetería, estaban Suijetsu y un grupo de chicos demasiados lindos, los cuales con solo un gesto enloquecían a las chicas que por allí pasaban.

-Esos idiotas…-dijo con rabia otra rubia que también estaba con ellas.

-Temari ¿Aún sigues resentida por Shikamaru? Vamos, todas sabíamos lo que iba a pasar-seguía la Yamanaka mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

-Ya lo sé… pero de todas formas… yo me enamoré-dijo con una mota de tristeza.

-Ino-dijo molesta Matsuri mientas abrazaba a su amiga-no hables así.

-Bueno perdón, me desubiqué. Perdón Temari-dijo con toda la sinceridad posible.

-Tranquila Ino-dijo entonces la rubia mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Bueno a todo eso Makira aún sigue sin saber quiénes son-dijo la pelirrosa captando la confusión de su ahora amiga pelinegra.

-Oh bueno, pues ellos son… como ya sabes Suijetsu, luego le siguen Shikamaru-Temari frunció el seño-Kiba…-esta vez fue ella misma, pero no lo notaron-Yugo… oh, y miren eso, aquí viene "el líder del grupo"…-Makira abrió grande los ojos ante lo que veía-Sasuke Uchiha…-dijo finalmente la rubia fingiendo un suspiro de enamorada junto a Sakura-aún no entiendo cómo es que ese cretino terminó como esos chicos y ni hablar del Sol de Naruto…-seguía divagando la rubia seguida por las demás chicas.

_-Maldito idiota y su grupo de amigos idiotas que existen en ese mundo idiota_-_Inner: tranquiliza tu mente chiquilla-¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme eh? –Inner: por lo menos se nota que te metiste en el grupo "anti-Sasuke" de la secundaria-Si, tienes razón, por lo menos ellas lo detestan tanto como yo -Inner: no lo harían si supieran lo bueno que es en la cama ¿O lo niegas?-_la chica solo se sonrojó, no podía controlar su mente en muchas ocasiones.

Lo miró distraídamente, la estaba taladrando con la mirada, una mirada profunda llena de deseo y pasión, las otras chicas se dieron cuenta.

-Oye, hasta el Uchiha te hecho el ojo. Yo que tú me cuido, una cosa es Suijetsu y otra muy diferente es Sasuke-decía Shiduki muy seria mientras ella y las chicas la miraban interrogantes-¿Qué acaso no se acuerdan de Lishi? Bueno tú obviamente no Makira, pero esa chica extrañamente llamó la atención de Sasuke y esa fue su perdición, las integrantes del club de fan del Uchiha le hicieron la vida imposible ¿No lo recuerdan?-preguntó incrédula la chica.

-Ahora que lo mencionas logro recordar algo-dijo Matsuri-me dio tanta lástima esa chica… y Sasuke no hizo nada al respecto-la chica hablaba melancólicamente.

-Hmp… ¿Esa chica era su novia o algo así?-dijo Makira mientras miraba al chico de reojo sin percatarse de ese monosílabo.

Ino, Temari y Sakura lo notaron. Hablaban entre ellas mientras la castaña contestaba a su pregunta.

-Sí… se veían bien juntos, pero Lishi se alejó de él por ese motivo, al poco tiempo se fue de la secundaria-contestó la chica mientras hacía un gesto de que estaba recordando.

-Qué mal… bueno, pero a mí no me llama la atención-dijo ignorando por completo el tema.

-Pos que bien por ti, pero al parecer a él no le da lo mismo ya que ahí viene-dijo la rubia en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo la chica pero una voz en su oído la hizo callarse.

-¿Así que tú eres la nueva eh?-la voz de Sasuke la hizo darse vuelta para encararlo-Hmp… Suijetsu no se equivocó-dijo con su media sonrisa.

-¿Y tú eres?-dijo ella sin prestarle atención a las miradas que comenzaban a posarse en ellos.

-Es extraño ¿Tus nuevas amiguitas no te hablaron de mí?-dijo haciendo un puchero mientras la miraba de una manera que más de una chica hubiera deseado que él la mirara.

-Oh… sí, tú eres el chico que no ayudó a su novia cuando tu grupito de fans la atacó-dijo de forma burlona la chica por lo cual recibió miradas de asombro por parte de él y de las chicas.

Pero Sasuke solo sonrió de lado, se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo, ella se sorprendió de manera súbita y miró a las chicas sorprendidas mientras el chico se alejaba con un "Hmp" como despedida.

-Matsuri… ¿Tú también eres nueva no? -la chica asintió- O sea, que te has enterado de esto cuando esa chica ya se había ido-volvió a asentir.

-Sí, llegué cuando Sasuke y esa chica habían terminado, bueno, cuando ella lo dejó.

-Ya veo… ustedes-se dirigió a las demás las cuales dieron un respingo por la potente voz de la chica-ustedes formaron parte de ese club ¿verdad?-asintieron mientras Matsuri se sorprendía al mismo tiempo que Makira fruncía el seño-Hmp… salieron de ese club…¿Por qué?

-Después de que nos enteramos de las maldades que intentaban hacerle a esa chica decidimos abandonar el grupo, siempre fingíamos que Sasuke nos gustaba o algo así solo porque queríamos formar parte de algo, si eres enemiga de esas chicas estás frita, en cambio, si te les unes no sufres-finalizó Ino quien era la menos asustada.

-En fin… no importa, ese idiota no conseguirá nada conmigo-dijo la pelinegra restándole importancia mientras su Inner reía ¿Por qué? Era simple, ella lo tenía todas las noches.

-Es obvio que no conseguirá nada contigo ni con nadie-dijo una pelirroja, parecía teñida, con excesivo maquillaje y ropa nada culta para el gusto de nadie excepto para los chicos pervertidos.

-¿Y tú eres?-preguntaba indiferente la pelinegra.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, solo ten en claro que toda esa belleza tuya no te va a salvar ¿Entendiste?-la chica parecía tirar fuego por los ojos, no le interesaba.

Sasuke observaba todo de lejos ¿Esa chica no iba a dejarlo en paz? Con Lishi no hizo nada, ya que ella lo quiso así, le costó horrores pero no hizo nada por el bien de la chica, pero Makira… ella era diferente, si a ella le hacía algo, lo pagaría bien caro. Pero la respuesta de Makira lo dejó sorprendido, no lo esperaba, lastimó su orgullo.

-No debo entender nada, yo ya tengo novio-dijo sin más.

-¿Y quién se supone que es…-no la dejó terminar.

-Neji Hyuga, hijo de Hizashi Hyuga el famoso empresario-contestó la pelinegra mientras todas se sorprendían.

-Niña tonta, ni tú te crees eso-le dijo la pelirroja mofándose con sus amigas.

-Me lo creo fíjate, porque es la verdad-Makira se estaba hartando pero luego Hinata, una chica que estaba a lo lejos, sorprendió a todos.

-Primo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo tan fuerte pero Makira no logró procesar la información cuando de repente unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

-Hola preciosa…-_sólo una persona le decía así-_¿Me extrañaste cariño?-decía la misma persona que la abrazaba mientras olía su cabello-_solo una persona hacía eso._

Ella se dio vuelta y allí estaba, _él_, la persona con la que ha estado durante esos años, la persona con la cual trató de olvidarse de su primo, la misma persona que ya casi no la llamaba, pero de todas formas lo quería como a nadie… incluso, que hasta llegó a quererlo tanto como a Sasuke…

-Neji…-dijo Makira mientras se daba vuelta por completo chocando con los aperlados ojos del chico, recibiendo una sonrisa encantadora por parte de él.

-Hola preciosa… te extrañé… _Mí _Makira-dijo acentuándose en el "mí", de su propiedad.

-¿_Tú Makira_?-balbuceaba Sasuke mientras desde lejos observaba la escena-_Si tan solo supieras Hyuga… ella nunca fue tuya imbécil… ella me pertenece, y me encargaré que este Instituto sea más que un escenario de mi muestra de que ella no es de nadie más que de Uchiha Sasuke._-pensando en esto se acercaba lentamente y con paso decidido hacia la escena de telenovela que se había formado.

_**Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo! ¿Qué sucederá después? :3 lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! Wiii :3 hasta la próxima…**_

_**By: Makia-chan**_


End file.
